Sodor's Last Stand
"I don't know what it is with you two and taking over the railway. You just can't seem to leave the Sodor Island alone"-Sir Topham Hatt 'Sodor's Last Stand '''is a movie. Plot Sir Topham Hatt is going to talk with his banker after a fire that happened not too long ago at Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas takes Sir Topham Hatt to Brendham Docks. On the way there, He tells Thomas to be in charge of the railway. Which also meant he can't pull Annie and Clarabel. Sir Topham Hatt's boat comes so he climbs aboard. He reminds Thomas he's in charge. On Thomas' way to Tidmouth sheds, he sees Diesel 10 come down Gordon's hill. Diesel 10 starts to chase Thomas, and he meets Diesel. Thomas hopes Diesel would be able to save him from Diesel 10 but Diesel is Diesel 10's minion. And of course, that meant Diesel had to chase Thomas as well. Thomas slips on some Diesel oil that was spilled onto the rails and skids through The Magic Buffers to see Lady and Toad. Thomas asks Lady to help him fight Diesel 10 but she says that she's the energy to keep The Magic Railroad alive. Which means if she goes through the buffers that lead to the Island of Sodor, The Magic Railroad will be gone for good. Toad tells Thomas that he got loose from Oliver's freight train. Thomas takes Toad back to Sodor to see it is night. But when they arrive, they see all the roadway vehicles, air vehicles, and engines (Except for Spencer and the Diesels) are in the yard. When the diesels (and Spencer) are seen, Thomas is shocked because some of his friends have joined Diesel 10's gang. Including Bulgy, Lorry 1, Max and Monty; Diesel 10 sets up a plan and lines up all of the diesels in the yard and him and Spencer stay at Knapford Station. Thomas and Lady are later escaping; Diesel 10 tries to catch the two with Spamcan and Bowler. But Spamcan and Bowler escape after seeing the broken bridge. After all of those scenes are done; the movie starts the end with Sir Topham Hatt deciding who he should keep on his railway. Spamcan and Bowler are sent away to the Other Railway via the Magic Buffers, Bulgy, Lorry 1, Max and Monty apologize to Sir Topham Hatt and prove to be Really Useful: Splatter and Dodge are also sent away to the Other Railway. Madge finds George and George is also sent away. Trivia *Flashbacks from this special are later used in the tenth season episode Toad the Brakevan: Missing in Action. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Donald * Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Boco * ''Diesel * ‘ Arry and Bert * Frank * Dennis * Diesel 10 * Lorry 1 * Norman * Spencer * Splatter and Dodge * Max and Monty * Spamcan and Bowler * Bulgy * George * Sidney * Toad * Cranky * Collin * Lady * Stepney * Culdee * Salty * Mavis * Derek * Arthur (Cameo) * Neville (Cameo) * Thumper (Cameo) * Trevor (Cameo) * Harold (Cameo) * Tigermoth (Cameo) * Butch (Cameo) * Terrence (Cameo) * Byron (Cameo) * Jack (Cameo) * Alfie (Cameo) * Bertie (Cameo) * Molly (Cameo) * Mike (Cameo) * Harvey (Cameo) * Whiff (Cameo) * Daisy (Cameo) * Rosie (Cameo) * Bill and Ben (Cameo) * Wilbert (Cameo) * Hank (Cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (Mentioned) Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Future Releases